The True Identity Of Perseus Jackson
by a really really random dude
Summary: Takes place after the Rise Of Nine and after the Blood of Olympus


Percy POV

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The war with Giants and Queen Dirt Face is over, the Greek and Romans have declared a truce, bringing an end to the centuries-old conflict between the two great civilisations. Annabeth, Leo and I have stayed at Camp Half-Blood, whereas Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel have all decided to stay at Camp Jupiter.

Jason went to Camp Jupiter to teach Frank the ropes of how to manage the affairs of the legion, Piper and Hazel could not bear to part with their respective boyfriends. Thus the reason for staying at Camp Jupiter.

Same reason for Leo, except he could not bear to part with Bunker Nine and his group of friends in the Hephaestus cabin.

Anyways, Leo left Camp Half-Blood _immediately_ as soon as he touched down at Camp to find Calypso, despite all our protests for him to take a rest first, before going off to find Calypso.

Annabeth left Camp as soon as dawn broke to carry out a quest for her mother, Athena. Athena said it involves lots of owls, and said that by all means, i was welcomed to try. Basically i was all alone._ Again_. I thought that after all those shit that happened to me, including the Tartarus stunt tinggamajiggie, i thought my life would get easier. Maybe even settle down with Annabeth and start a family!

Naturally however, either the fates or Chaos loves messing about with my life, or my luck really, really sucks, cause i'm about to get myself into a whole lot of trouble...

* * *

I was walking along the shore of the beach, saying hello to the occasional camper that comes by and greeting the fishes that comes to bow before me saying: _Son of the Sea God! Son of the Sea God!__  
_

Oh the perks of being a Son of Poseidon!

Suddenly, a blinding pain suddenly exploded in my ankle, when i looked down, my ankle was on fire! By then, i started seeing red. I swear on the River Styx (Boom boom) that i rather go swim inside that filthy river again (which i did as Annabeth made me. She said better to be safe than sorry). And you know the pain is something if you find yourself wishing that you would want to swim in the River again.

Quickly, i jumped into the water and immediately felt relief. However the fire did not even go out. I knew Greek Fire burned anywhere, even underwater. But this fire is not even green in colour!

After a gajillion years, ok maybe not so long, but it felt like an eternity, the fire slowly began to put itself out. When i looked at my ankle, there were three new fresh scars there. They looked like some weird shapes and random symbols, but when i looked at the three scars, i felt something stirring inside of me, something familiar, and sad like someone adult or _children _

Somehow, i also recognised the numbers one, two and three on my ankle. I must really be going crazy...

I decided to ask Chiron about it, when he looked at it, even he did not know what the three scars represent, therefore, he decided that i should go to Apollo and ask him for help.

'Chiron would he even pay my injury attention? I mean he is a god and i'm just a regular demigod son of Poseidon!'

Chiron smiled at me and said, 'He will, after all you are the hero of Olympus and the gods would not even exist today, if not for all the help of the demigods. Especially you.' By then he was beaming at me.

'I'm not that great...' i protested. Chiron wold not buy anything i said, 'By the gods! Of all the students i have trained over the years, you are the most humble! Even turning down godhood twice!' 'Now Argus would pick you up and send you to the Empire State Building.' i nodded and said bye to the centaur, and quickly left the Big House.

* * *

**Time skip to the part where Percy reaches Olympus.**

As i stepped out of the elevator, i could not help it, but the view of Olympus took my breath away, even though i have been there for like two times?

Annabeth has done a great job on Olympus. Now standing at the centre of the home of the gods are seven statues, representing the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy. I was in the middle, considering i was pretty much the leader of the whole quest. No matter how much i tried to past on the job to Jason, as he was the son of Jupiter and a born leader, the rest of the Seven still insisted that i become the leader, even Jason. Considering his status as the second most powerful demigod alive, though i did not see him that way and saw him as my equal, it should be really tough for him to agree on passing the leadership to me. Except he did not show any jealously, which confused me greatly. If he was Hercules...

I probably would have kept on denying the position on the leadership, except Piper and Annabeth brought out Katoptris and a celestial bronze knife respectively and fingered (don't think sick) their weapons innocently. Believe me, you do not want to face both a powerful daughter of Aphrodite and daughter of Athena, when one can charmspeak you into killing yourself and start shooting an endless supply of durians at you, and the other knows a MILLION ways to annoy you and really knows how to use a knife. I know Annabeth can do it because one day, i was bored and decided to go to the Athena cabin to check out her table. Surprisingly, her table was clean except for the little black book lying on her desk, titled 'How to annoy the shit out of Percy if he disturbs you'

Naturally, i ran the fuck out of her cabin.

Anyways, i was in the middle. Jason, Piper and Leo on my right, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel on my left.

I was still muling on the subject of statues and heroes when i stopped right outside Apollo's palace/temple. Upon arrival, Apollo himself decided to come out and greet me, which was pretty much a big honor as he was a god.

'Ah Percy! My favourite demigod. Come to learn some pickup lines to get more girls eh?' He teased and ushered me inside.

'No Apollo, I love Annabeth, and _only _her. I have a, er, medical problem that Chiron himself can not even solve. I was hoping you could help me or something?' He just chuckled and said, 'Anything for my favourite demigod!'

So I rolled up my jeans and showed him the three fresh scars. His face immediately changed from cheerfulness, to shock and to fear, all in about one millisecond. Not even a millisecond, a_ nanosecond_.

Apollo put on the most serious face that he could muster and the only time he put on this face is the time when he was trying to get this really hot girl and was trying to think up a poem or a pickup line to ask her out.

He cursed in a language i did not recognised and immediately turned to me,' Percy, I'm gonna to put you to sleep for a while, you have to trust me.' And before i could say no, he touched two fingers to my forehead and i drifted off to the realm of Morpheus, or Hypnos. Whatever, i don't really care.

And everything when black.

* * *

**Apollo POV**

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit how could he have discovered?!

'Oh boy, i need to call a council meeting for this.'

I flashed myself to the throne room and was surprised to find all the Twelve Olympians, plus Hades and Hestia in the throne room, waiting for me. I immediately nodded to my fellow gods and goddesses and walked to my throne.

'Guys we have a trouble here.' Zeus thundered (pun intended). We all know that something is very serious when the almighty King of the Gods does not deliver his useless speech..

'Number Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten have already met each other and already are together at Nine's penthouse, relaxing after their victory at the government's base at New Mexico. They are now searching furiously for Five, a.k.a Percy, to bring him into the intergalactic war.' (If** you read 'I Am Number Four, they mentioned that the Greek Gods were actually Loric and all had one human parent, though i don't think its possible, if you really know what i mean)**

'Should we really bring him into another war? I mean, he has already been in two wars now.' Poseidon countered, trying to protect his favourite son. Soon enough, the twelve powerful beings were shouting across each other, trying to find out what to do with Percy.

'QUIET!' i screamed. The Olympians immediately stopped shouting at each other, staring at me weirdly.

'Apollo are you okay? Do you have a fever?' my _younger_ sister asked me, concern etched across her face, which i doubted was actually genuine. 'Guys it does not matter whether to bring Percy into the war, because the scars of One, Two and Three have already appeared on his ankle!' the Olympians gasped in shock.

'Therefore we have no choice, we have to bring Percy into this intergalactic war. He is our only hope and he would be the glue that will unite the Garde (Son of Neptune reference).'

Zeus pondered over this and said, 'Alright, Poseidon you would have to explain about his heritage as a Loric. But erase his memories as a demigod, his memories would come back to him eventually. Hades, bring back the fallen Garde from Elysium, just this once. If they die again, do not bring them back from the dead as we are really breaking some serious laws of the dead here. COUNCIL DISMISS-' 'WAIT!'

Athena interrupted. Zeus looked pissed as he didn't get to finish he speech, 'what about Annabeth? They have gone through sooo much together, we can't just let Percy forget about her!' Zeus stroked his beard and finally came to a conclusion that they should leave the memory of Annabeth his head.

* * *

Four POV

'Guys any results on Five?' I asked

'Nope' came the reply from Nine.

The Garde, Sam, Sarah and BK were all gathered in the computer room, looking at the tablet laid out on the table. We saw the 5 Garde, excluding Ella, all gathered on one another. As we were standing close with each other, the dots overlapped into one giant pulsing dot. I looked at the other dot, isolated on its own. According to Six, the dot was in New York, specifically on the Empire State Building. What he or she is doing there , I have no idea. I just hope that Five dosen't own another penthouse in New York.

'Alright guys, we should get some rest and tomorrow, we shall go and fetch Five to bring him here.' I concluded and disbanded the meeting.

Soon after, i was the only one left in the computer room, The Garde has finally reunited and this time, the Mogadorians will finally be the ones getting hunted. But not before we fetch Five.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not updating so long. I have been very very busy with my exams and i could not touch the computer. The next chapter would be the interesting bit!**


End file.
